


Vayne Solidor SFW/NSFW Alphabet

by greenblanketbythefire



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Alphabet Meme, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Headcanon, Intimacy, Kissing, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Oral Sex, Protectiveness, Sexual Content, Smut, idk what else to put here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22793257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenblanketbythefire/pseuds/greenblanketbythefire
Summary: If you’ve seen the NSFW and SFW Alphabets on Tumblr, you know what this is. If not, then it’s a list of relationship headcanons for Vayne ^w^
Relationships: Vayne Carudas Solidor/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. SFW Alphabet

**A = Affection** _(How affectionate are they? How do they show affection?)_

Vayne isn’t particularly affectionate. At least, not in the ways most people think of. He’s more of the thoughtful gestures kind of person, remembering little things about his beloved and accommodating them as needed. He does like wrapping an arm around them, though, keeping them close. Forehead kisses are special to him, too.

**B = Beginning** _(How would the relationship start?)_

Slowly. Vayne strikes me as the type who wouldn’t know he was actually in love with someone until it hit him  _ smack _ in the face. He’s never been in love before so he doesn’t really know how it feels but once he realizes he cares for you, he’ll do his damn best to  _ do something about it. _ Vayne goes after what he wants, after all, and he will  _ get _ what he wants. Which is you.

**C = Cuddles** _(Do they like to cuddle? How would they cuddle?)_

Does he like to cuddle? Maybe not, or at least, he wouldn’t  _ think _ he does. But… Once he has you in his arms, he'll realize that maybe keeping you so close to him isn’t a bad thing. In fact, it’s quite comfortable. He can keep you safe this way.

Vayne is a big spoon, but if you tell him that he probably won’t know what it means. He sees cuddling as a means of protecting you and holding you close and making sure you know he loves you.

**D = Domestic** _(Do they want to settle down? How are they at cooking and cleaning?)_

One of the primary things Vayne needs in a life partner is willingness to start a family. He’s the oldest  _ living _ brother, so it’s up to him to continue the line of House Solidor. He’ll be needing an heir.

As for cooking and cleaning, well… He’s the freakin’ emperor, so he has people to do that for him. He’s definitely not messy, though. He knows how to keep things neat and organized.

**E = Effort** _(How much effort do they put into a relationship?)_

Prepare to have a  _ monster of a workaholic _ on your hands. Again, Vayne is the freakin’  _ emperor.  _ He’s got shit to do. That does  _ not, _ however, mean he will be neglecting you. He’ll give you as much time as he can spare. Like I said, he’s a workaholic but that also pertains to your relationship. If there’s something about it that needs working on, he’ll be damned if he doesn’t  _ work on it. _ And to be honest, spending time with you isn’t really ‘ _ work’ _ as we know it _. _ It’s his favorite part of his  _ life, _ right next to Larsa.

**F = Fear** _(What do they do if their s/o is scared? How do they handle it?)_

The easy answer is get rid of what’s scaring them. The longer, more complicated answer is comfort them where he can. Vayne knows he can’t control every aspect of their life (as much as it pains him to admit; he just wants everything to be perfect for them). Seeing them so scared of something more abstract (anxiety, fear of failure, etc.) hurts him a little as he knows he can’t take it away, but he also knows that it means there is room for them to grow. So, he offers encouragement, a reasonable viewpoint of how to go from there, and as much comfort as he can give.

**G = Gentle** _(How gentle are they, both physically and emotionally?)_

It’s a tad difficult to pinpoint how Vayne is on a scale of gentleness. Physically, he can be very gentle. He’s not a brute, after all; he was raised to be a gentleman. Emotionally… He’s distant. Emotional vulnerability is something he’ll have to work on.

**H = Hugs** _(Do they like hugs? How often do they do it? What are their hugs like?)_

Vayne does not like hugs. The only exception is  _ you. _ And usually, you’ll be the one doing the hugging. His hugs are warm, firm, and protective. You will be exceedingly safe in his arms. Nothing will harm you.

**I = Intimacy** _(How romantic are they? Do they have problems with intimacy?)_

Despite never having been in love before, Vayne knows how to be romantic. Maybe it’s in his nature, maybe it’s his upbringing. He’s very invested in his beloved, will know or want to know all their likes and dislikes and plan accordingly. Once he knows them well, he’ll know  _ exactly _ which buttons to press to get them to swoon.

As for emotional intimacy, he has no problems talking about his partner’s worries and feelings. He’ll always be there for them, dropping everything if he absolutely has to. They’re already physically safe with him, but they will also be mentally and emotionally safe. His own emotions are a different story, though. It will take some gentle prodding, but don’t push it too hard. Give him some time and space to process and vocalize his innermost thoughts. He’ll have to learn that being vulnerable isn’t always a bad thing and that sharing his emotions and communicating them is healthy.

**J = Jealousy** _(How jealous do they get? What do they do when they’re jealous?)_

Vayne isn’t a very jealous person. At least, not outwardly so. Infidelity is a deal breaker for him, so if he doesn’t trust his partner with another person, even if they’re being super affectionate, then that means something’s wrong with their relationship and it needs to be worked out. He’s not emotionless, though. Even if he trusts them completely (and why wouldn’t he?), he still might feel a little twinge of envy, especially if they haven’t spent much time together lately.

**K = Kisses** _ (What are their kisses like? Where do they like to kiss you? Where do they like to be kissed?) _

A kiss from Vayne is deep and promising. It’s the kind of kiss that tells you he’ll never abandon you, that you are always loved no matter what. It’s the kind of kiss that leaves you with your eyes closed even after he’s pulled away, that kind where you know you’re safe and loved unconditionally.

Vayne loves your lips and your beautiful smile but he also pressing his own to your forehead. It’s a protective gesture, to comfort you. Besides his own lips, he doesn’t mind a kiss to his jaw or the back of his neck.

**L = Love** _(When do they say they love you? How often do they say it? Do they prefer to say it or show it?)_

Ah, yes. The L-word. While Vayne  _ is _ a master with words, ‘love’ is something he’d rather show than tell. He’s used to his words having specific,  _ intended _ effects on people, so they’re often fake or are half-truths paraded as his true intentions. Saying ‘I love you’ is not a half-truth, though. From him, it is as truthful as words can be. He’ll only say it for the first time when he really, truly means it and wants you to know. After that, he’ll say it in response to you already having said it or in situations where he feels he needs to reiterate that notion, perhaps if you’re having a bad day or feeling insecure. There will never be a moment when he does  _ not _ mean it, and he wants you to know that.

**M = Morning** _ (How are mornings spent with them?) _

Half the time Vayne is gone when you wake up. He’s the emperor, he has things to take care of and plans to make. The other half is him accidentally waking you up as he does the same. Your schedule is much looser, he is not, so if you decide to get up with him, it’s a quiet morning of helping each other prepare for the day. Not much conversation, but there will be gentle caresses and maybe hugging each other from behind.

If you stay in bed, he doesn’t mind. He leaves the same way he always does: kissing you goodbye with a promise of seeing you later. 

**N = Night** _(How are nights spent with them?)_

Vayne is a busy man. His days are almost always full of things to do, so when he retires for the night, it’ll be a quiet evening spent reading, maybe finishing extra paperwork, or being persuaded by you to cuddle you early before bed. He doesn’t mind talking either. Vayne always has something to say, some comment or observation to make. Honestly, spending time with you is what he looks forward to most when he thinks of the end of the day.

**O = Open** _(When would they start revealing things about themselves? Do they say everything all at once or wait a while to reveal things slowly?)_

Vayne is a private person. He has lots of skeletons in his closet and bringing  _ those _ up at the beginning of a relationship is both uncomfortable for both parties as well as almost guaranteed to scare the object of his desire away. That isn’t to say he’ll be completely closed off. There are plenty of things to talk about without delving too deeply into his past. But… Telling his partner about the war with his brothers and the resentment afterwards towards his father and especially the Senate isn’t something he’s going to be open about. It will take time and lots of trust, so be patient. Don’t rush him.

**P = PDA** _(Are they upfront about their relationship? Do they brag with their s/o in front of others? Or are they rather shy to kiss etc. when others are watching?)_

No PDA for Vayne. Not much of it, at least. Be doesn’t mind holding your hand or wrapping an arm around you at all. Hugs and kisses are limited but fine, too. But trying to make out with him in public will not do. He has a reputation to keep and it also makes him uncomfortable. He’d much prefer such intimacy be saved for private areas. He isn’t very boastful, either. If there’s something in particular about you he’s proud of, he’ll mention it but it certainly won’t be all he’s talking about.

**Q = Quizzes** _(How much would they remember about you? Do they remember every little detail you mention in passing, or do they kind of forget everything?)_

Expect Vayne to remember lots of things about you. It’s how he shows affection. He may not remember  _ everything, _ but he remembers what’s important and what he deems important, which actually might end up being everything depending on what it is. He also expects the same from you or for you to at least try. 

**R = Random** _(How spontaneous is their relationship? Do they do things on the spot or plan ahead?)_

Vayne is a cautious man, he likes everything planned out unless the situation calls for otherwise. He doesn’t mind a bit of spontaneity, but he’d prefer less surprises and more planned events to look forward to.

**S = Security** _(How protective are they? How would they protect you? How would they like to be protected?)_

Oh, he’s  _ very _ protective. It’s one of his defining traits; if Vayne loves something or someone, he will go to  _ any _ means of protecting them. He’s so overprotective, he would start a  _ war _ for you. I mean, he was going to for Larsa, after all. And if you can fight, that’s great! Just expect Vayne to still be there around the corner in case you need him. If you can’t fight, his protectiveness goes up several notches and he might arrange for you to learn self-defense. He’d never forgive himself if something happened to you and he hadn’t taken as many precautionary measures to prevent it as possible. And even if he  _ had, _ he still probably wouldn’t forgive himself.

**T = Trust** _(How much do they trust their s/o?)_

Trust is crucial in a relationship for Vayne. He’s a politician, the  _ emperor. _ He can’t be with someone he fears will stab him in the back. When his heart has set itself on you, that means he already trusts you with it. And  _ that _ means he will eventually come to trust you with everything else if you give him the chance, his own life and  _ Larsa’s  _ included.

**U = Undying Love** _(How did they fall in love? What was the real moment they found out?)_

 _How_ Vayne fell in love with you is a mystery even to him. He didn’t think he was _capable_ of romantic love. He only realized when he was thinking of you and how fond of you he is and he began to wonder _why_ he possessed such fondness. Then he listed to himself all your admirable qualities to convince himself it wasn’t an unnecessary feeling until the realization smacked him in the face that _oh shit._ _He’s in love._

**V = Value** _(How important is the relationship to them? What is its worth in comparison to other things in their life?)_

Before actually being in love, Vayne would’ve considered such a relationship a low priority. His brother and his nation come first. After learning what being in love is  _ really  _ like, it becomes just as important to him as Larsa is. There is absolutely  _ nothing _ Vayne wouldn’t do for you and Larsa.  _ Nothing. _ Larsa is his world and you are his life. He cannot fail either of you.

**W = Wild Card** _(Random headcanon)_

Vayne is wise, he has a solution to every problem. It’s one of the things you like most about him. You can go to him about anything and he’ll have counsel to give. But he’s not demanding or bossy about it. He has his ways of making you see the solution yourself before he says it. He doesn’t want to spoon feed you - he wants you to grow as a person and figure things out for yourself. But he doesn’t mind giving you the nudges you need in the right direction.

**X = X-Ray** _(What would they do if their s/o got injured?)_

If it was a  _ person _ that hurt you, Vayne would wreak vengeance upon them with all the might of the Archadian Emperor. That means he’ll either kill them  _ himself _ or find a reasonably harsh punishment to fit how much you were hurt. If it was an accident, he’d have the best of the medical staff on hand to help you and wouldn’t leave your side unless there were more urgent matters to attend to.

**Y = Yearning** _(How will they cope when they’re missing their partner?)_

It feels like a part of his soul is missing when his partner is gone. He can deal with it, but he’ll still feel what he thinks is unnecessarily lonely. He knows they’re coming back and he can wait but his heart doesn’t want to listen to his brain for once. Other than his internal thoughts and emotions, however, not much else changes. He’ll be visibly brighter when his beloved returns, though; everyone in the palace can see that.

**Z = Zeal** _(Are they passionate as a s/o? Do they want or like passion?)_

A Vayne without passion is like nachos without cheese:  _ wrong. _ It’s a subtle passion, one you can only see in his eyes when he looks at you or through his actions towards you. Vayne is either all in or all out. He loves you unconditionally and he will  _ show it _ in his own way, be it through making passionate love to you or through little gestures like remembering your favorite food or place to read. 


	2. NSFW Alphabet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one accounts for Vayne both in and out of a romantic relationship.

**A = Aftercare** _ (what they’re like after sex) _

When Vayne is in love with his partner, he’s surprisingly attentive. After sex cuddles? As long as he’s close to them, he doesn’t mind. If he was a bit rougher than usual? He makes sure to take extra good care of them, pampering them if he needs to. He wants to know if they’re alright and what he should and shouldn’t do next time.

If it’s a one time thing, however, he’s closed off and distant. Sex is business and nothing more. Just a way to relieve stress and satisfy his body’s wants. He’s not impolite, though, that would never do. But he’s not about to become emotional and open.

**B = Body part** _ (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s) _

Have you  _ seen _ Vayne’s hair??? There is no way this man takes such good care of such glorious hair  _ without _ it being his favorite part of his physical self. (he also doesn’t mind it being tugged on ;) ) But he also likes his hands - on the battlefield, he’s formidable with them and  _ off _ the battlefield… Well, let’s just say: even  _ then _ he’s expertly  _ precise. _

As for his partner’s, he’s rather fond of their lips. Whether they’re biting them, speaking,  _ smiling _ (he does adore their smile), or wrapping them around his cock, it doesn’t matter - one glance at them can send a whirlwind of thoughts running through his head~

**C = Cum** _ (anything to do with cum, basically) _

In a romantic relationship, Vayne’s favorite place to spill is  _ inside _ his partner. There’s something about the possibility of becoming a father that sends his head reeling (he’d never be careless, though, he’d rather his children  _ not _ be sudden news). Not to mention the carnal rush he feels, absolutely  _ indescribable. _

If it’s a simple tryst with someone he won’t see again (or often enough), their breasts are  _ quite  _ lovely when painted with his seed.

**D = Dirty secret** _ (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs) _

He probably won’t ever admit it, but Vayne has always wondered what having a threesome would be like. He’s far too possessive for that, though, and while he  _ is _ confident in himself and his relationship, he can’t help but feel that twinge of jealousy and even a spark of worry (read: more than a spark than he’d like to admit) that his beloved might find they prefer the third party over him.

**E = Experience** _ (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?) _

While Vayne  _ is _ a very handsome man, he actually doesn’t have sex all that often. At least, not as much anymore. These days he’s far too busy and doesn’t want to go through the trouble of finding a partner that isn’t troublesome and won’t exploit him. That being said, it’s not like he’s  _ in _ experienced, far from it. He knows his way around the female body. In fact, he very much  _ enjoys _ exploring the female body, far more than you’d expect.

**F = Favorite position** _ (this goes without saying) _

Vayne is a very dominant person, so what better way to show someone who’s in charge than to hold them down beneath him while coming in from behind? A bit like doggy style, but not quite: he likes them flat on their stomachs while he hits all those sweet spots. Bonus points if they let him hold their arms behind them.

**G = Goofy** _ (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.) _

Vayne is also a rather serious person; romantically, he wants to make love to his beloved as best he can without distractions and out of love, he’d rather the act be short as possible so he can go back to whatever he was doing before. He’s not unreasonable, though. If something humorous happens or if he thinks of something clever to say, he’ll offer a salacious comment.

**H = Hair** _ (how well groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.) _

Vayne is a proper gentleman and a proper gentleman takes good care of himself. There is hair down there, but it’s well trimmed, especially so he’s comfortable while wearing his armor.

**I = Intimacy** _ (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect) _

Out of love? He’s not very intimate. As I said before, he’s very distant but not rudely so.

In love? Oh, there is nothing Vayne loves more than  _ making _ love to his partner. He loves the anticipation. Perhaps they could have a quiet evening in, a private dinner and a glass of wine. Maybe a hot bath together, taking turns washing each other, or a massage after a long day. Vayne knows how to be sweet and he knows how to be  _ seductive. _ There is nothing he wouldn’t do for his beloved and when Vayne loves something or some _ one, _ he always strives to do his  _ utmost best _ for them, in  _ all _ areas.

**J = Jack off** _ (masturbation headcanon) _

Vayne isn’t very likely to ‘tend to’ himself. If he finds that for some reason or other he is aroused, it depends on the situation for whether or not he’ll actually do something about it. If he wakes up with a morning erection, if he has time, he’ll stroke himself to completion. If not, well, tough for his dick then. He has other priorities.

With a lover, though, should they be apart and he misses their company, he might pleasure himself with them in mind. Confessing his ‘loneliness’ might make for a good way to initiate their next intimate moment when they’re back together~

**K = Kink** _ (one or more of their kinks) _

Vayne is _exceedingly_ proud of his lineage. With such a priority as preserving House Solidor, it should come as no surprise that he has a bit of a breeding kink. And by ‘a bit’, I mean _a lot._ The mere _thought_ of spilling within his partner, of having his seed take root inside them could have him hard in seconds. To see his beloved swell with child, _his_ child, is a dream come true. There is nothing that could make him happier or more _aroused._

However, he is also quite fond of being the one in charge, of seeing his partner be  _ obedient. _ If they follow his orders eagerly and without question, he’s very happy - but only as long as  _ they _ are happy. And he certainly wouldn’t mind tying them up if they wanted ;)

**L = Location** _ (favorite places to do the do) _

The bedroom is good enough for Vayne. It would be far too easy to be caught in an alcove in the palace in Archades and Vayne has a reputation to keep. The bathtub is a close second, though. Or in the shower. Or against the wall. Or in his office with his partner bent over his desk. As of late, he’s even contemplated having them ride him while he sits on the throne. He is the emperor after all~

**M = Motivation** _ (what turns them on, gets them going) _

_ Anticipation.  _ There’s something about  _ knowing _ it will happen and  _ soon _ that turns up his arousal tenfold. But there’s also little touches, heated glances, small things that turn his mind  _ elsewhere. _ Trailing your fingers along his thigh, maybe under the dinner table, and he flashes his eyes at you as a warning. Give him an innocent smile and he’s already making plans for what to do to you when the two of you return to his quarters.

**N = No** _ (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs) _

Nothing too painful, he doesn’t want to hurt his partner. He’d also rather not try consensual non-consent as it would make him uncomfortable both in general and that he might accidentally overstep the boundaries set. Again, he doesn’t want to hurt or scare his partner.

**O = Oral** _ (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.) _

If you were to somehow locate all the women he’s been with and asked them what he’s like in bed, most of them would describe Vayne as  _ generous. _ A bit ago, I said he very much likes to explore the female body and by that I meant he loves to  _ give. _ Not only does he enjoy it but it’s also a matter of pride. It gets him off to get his partner off and it  _ also _ gets him off to know he’s doing a damn good job. He just loves the taste, the smell, the  _ feel _ of going down on his partner and physically watching and  _ feeling _ their pleasure take them over. It’s intoxicating.

And who doesn’t like receiving? Answer: some people, but Vayne is not one of them. He likes having his cock sucked as much as the next guy. He likes the view of his partner’s lips wrapped around him, he likes seeing them struggle to take all of him, and if you pay special attention to the head of his cock, you’ll have him wrapped around your finger in no time. Sexually, at least.

**P = Pace** _ (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.) _

Out of love, he’s either fast or somewhere between fast and slow, maybe alternating.

In love, it depends on the day and his and his partner’s moods. If it’s been a stressful day, Vayne would rather be faster. If it’s a more romantic, intimate moment, slow and sensual works just fine. If not either, somewhere in between is perfect.

**Q = Quickie** _ (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.) _

Vayne has no qualms about them at all. If it’s a busy, stressful day, a quickie might be useful to help relieve said stress. If he has time, of course.

**R = Risk** _ (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.) _

Risks? Vayne is no stranger to them, but he does prefer to be cautious. That being said, it’s not like he’ll be unreasonably hesitant. If there’s something his partner wants to try, he won’t mind at all as long as it’s safe.

**S = Stamina** _ (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?) _

Vayne is but only a man, so he can’t go forever. That isn’t to say he’ll tire quickly, though. He’s healthy and his body is that of a warrior’s so if his partner would like a longer night, he can certainly keep up.

**T = Toys** _ (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?) _

Not particularly. He doesn’t have much use for them nor would he like for someone to accidentally discover them. What better way to avoid them being found than to not have any at all?

**U = Unfair** _ (how much they like to tease) _

Depending on his mood and the context of the day’s tryst, he’ll either get right to it or be absolutely merciless. Although, he does like to prolong his partner’s pleasure, just to see them writhe. It’s a weakness of his.

**V = Volume** _ (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.) _

He’s definitely not silent, that’s for sure. Expect lots of loud groans and low, rumbling moans. Add a few sharp gasps here and there, too. If you’ve heard some of the sounds he makes in Dissidia NT, imagine those but in a sexual context.

**W = Wild card** _ (a random headcanon for the character) _

Vayne’s vocabulary is an extensive one. He doesn’t mind adding a bit of dirty talk into the mix. Sometimes it just comes out in the heat of the moment. His eloquent tongue remains as it is, too, so if you prefer a turn of elegance in your partner’s speech during sex, he is more than happy to acquiesce~

**X = X-ray** _ (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes) _

Let’s be honest: Vayne is  _ fine as hell. _ Stripped of all his clothing, that statement is no less true. In fact, its truth grows. His family has some damn good breeding and it shows.

Vayne’s body isn’t showy or completely godlike, but it is a force to be reckoned with both in and off the battlefield. He knows how to fight and fight  _ well, _ so there’s a good bit of muscle as he literally fights  _ with his fists. _ Anyway, I know you’re more interested in what's below the belt so let’s take a look.

As stated before, Vayne’s got fantastic genes, sometimes a little too fantastic (the god conquering kind and we all know how that went). He’s fairly impressive but not terrifyingly so; a good six-seven inches long. He is rather thick, so there will be a bit of a stretch.

**Y = Yearning** _ (how high is their sex drive?) _

Out of love? Not very high at all. He has much bigger priorities and sex is more a distraction.

In love? Once he and his beloved have crossed that threshold, ohhhhhhh boy. A  _ beast _ has been unleashed. It can be a distraction, yes, but at the same time, he just can’t help himself. And with you as his partner, can you really blame him? You’re as addicting as nethicite.

**Z = Zzz** _ (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards) _

With no romance, he probably won’t be falling asleep any time soon. He can’t take the chance of someone he doesn’t know very well snooping around his room.

While he’s in love, though, he won’t fall asleep immediately. In fact he prefers to do so last. That way he can make sure his beloved is safe and dreaming peacefully in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was fun writing these ^w^ Hope you enjoyed~!


End file.
